The Dark Embrace
by BloodyBell
Summary: Lorsque l'on traverse les siecles le temps paraît bien long et les divertissements se font rare. Il fut un temps où nous nous sommes tapis dans l'ombre nous cachant de l'humanitée, faisant oublier ces siécles de barbarie que nous avions engendrés. Mais ce temps est révolu ... Une nouvelle ére commence.
1. Chapitre 0

**The Dark Embrace**

Lorsque l'on traverse les siècles le temps paraît bien long et les divertissements se font rare.

Il fut un temps où nous nous sommes tapis dans l'ombre nous cachant de l'humanité, faisant oublier ces siècles de barbarie que nous avions engendrés. Mais ce temps est révolu et nous avons repris de droit notre place assouvissant ceux qui c'étaient un jour érigé au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire.

Nous avons été créés de la même façon, le même poison coule dans nos veines, et le même silence résonne dans nos poitrines.

Nous venons tous de Lui. Nous sommes des prédateurs. Nous aimons tuer c'est ce que nous sommes.


	2. Chapitre 1

On se demande parfois ce que l'on fera plus tard, aurons nous des enfants, un compagnon ? Pour quel raison on se lèvera, est ce que notre patron nous blâmera ?

J'ai lu dans un livre « Dites moi ce que vous faites et je vous direz qui vous êtes. » . Je vais vous raconter comment et où je vis peut être comprendrez vous ce que je vais devenir.

Je m'appelle Isabelle Swan mais ne soyons pas en mauvais termes des le premier chapitre je préfère que vous m'appeliez Bella. J'ai vécu toute mon enfance dans un village appelé Forks ma mère est infirmière tandis que mon père est instructeur. Renée est Charles m'ont élevés dans un foyer plein d'amour malgres ce qui nous entourait. Notre monde est dirigés par des vampires et c'est pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appelé un conte de fée. Nous sommes tous des esclaves mais certains s'en tirent mieux que d'autres leur but n'est pas de nous exterminer ils se contentent de garde un œil sur la nourriture j'ai parfois l'impression d'être une vulgaire AOC. Notre quotidien est de donner notre sang puis de reprendre le cour des choses normalement. L'instruction est minimale mais tous les humains de moins de 14ans ont le droit d'accéder à la bibliothèque afin de s'instruire pour leur futur métier. Une fois arrivée à maturité selon les vampires les jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes sont conviés à se présenter au bal de l'Embrace, une cérémonie visant à montrer au monde l'entrée des futurs donateurs et esclaves. Une seule cérémonie avait lieu par état et autant dire que Forks était loin de concurrencé Seattle, c'est pour cela que je montais dans le bus avec certains de mes amis en direction de la capitale. Nous savions tous que cette soirée allait celer notre futur et j'espérai pouvoir revenir saine et sauve auprès des miens. Je me demandais ce qu'allait statuait le sang pur pour moi peut être aurais-je la chance d'être libraire après tout Madame Steevens prenait de l'âge et elle ne pourrait plus tenir la même cadence 5 années de plus. Certaines jeunes de mon villages n'étaient jamais revenus nous n'avons jamais su pourquoi, poser la question aurait signé notre arrêt de mort de toute manière. Où étaient ils ? Que leur étaient ils arrivés ? Ma curiosité me poussait à vouloir connaître les réponses à mes questions mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen et prendre autant de risques n'était décidément pas une solution envisageable. Durant la soirée je me contenterai d'être la jeune fille modèle et d'obéir sans lever les yeux avec un peu de chance je me fonderai dans la masse et personne n'envisagera de m'approcher ou de me renifler selon les piaillements de Jessica qui se trouvait derrière moi.

**- Je suis sure que je vais devenir hôtesse de l'air avec mon physique il ne pourront rien me refuser ça reste des hommes ! **

**-Jess est ce que tu te rend compte que ce sont des vampires et que tu représente pour eux un rumsteck plutôt que leur idéal féminin…** _ou une dinde pensai-je vu ces gloussements_

Le trajet continua et les piaillements aussi malheureusement, les lumières de la ville éclairaient l'intérieur du transport la fascination et l'inquiétude se lisait sur nos visages. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait pu s'aventurer hors de Forks alors voir toutes ses lumières dansant entre elle, formant un ballet de couleurs dans cette obscurité était un spectacle fascinant. On nous escorta vers l'entrée du bâtiment pendant que d'autres humains arrivaient, le décor était vraiment magnifique le plafond de la salle était si haut, nous arrivâmes dans un hall puis l'on nous fit descendre dans la fosse aux vampires. Presque tous les vampires se tounerent dans notre direction, pas besoin de panneau lumineux annonçant la promotion du O positif cette semaine, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la salle je me contentai de baisser la tête tout d'abord pour ne pas tomber et deuxièmement pour passer inaperçue et donc ne surtout pas tomber devant tout le monde. Je ne faisais plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi me contentant de suivre bien sagement le convoi de toute manière à part ces rares disparitions la plupart des humains revenaient vivre dans leurs villages ce genre de réceptions n'étaient la que pour satisfaire la curiosité et le divertissement de ces monstres. Une personne pris la parole un vampire vu la sonorité de sa voix et le silence se fit.

- **Bienvenues Mesdemoiselles Messieurs nous sommes ravis de nous avoir parmi nous ce soir. **_Tout d'abord surprise par tant de courtoisie envers nous je redescendis bien vite de mon petit nuage._ **Comme vous le sentez nous avons de nouveaux produits dont la fragrance je l'espère saura égailler vos papilles pour la soirée. Je voudrais également remercier Lord Masen de nous faire honneur de sa présence. Passez une agréable et savoureuse soirée. **

Je relevais la tête curieuse de voir le visage ou au moyen l'accoutrement de celui qui venait de s'exprimer en vain, ma hauteur et le nombre d'humains m'entourant ne me permirent de ne voir que certains chapeaux extravagants ainsi que des sièges au fond de la salle. Je soufflais discrètement d'ennui regardant autour de moi ce qui se déroulait. La foule d'humains ne semblait plus aussi épaisse je plissais les yeux cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Trés vite je compris les vampires venaient choisir certains humains tournant autour de nous comme du gibier. Finalement malgres mon agacement le centre du troupeau n'était pas une mauvaise idée avec un peu de chance les vampires auront déjà choisis ceux qu'ils désiraient et l'on m'oublierait. Toujours dans ma pensées une sonnette d'alarme m'informait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, j'analysai la situation cherchant ce qui avait changé depuis quelques minutes. J'étais reconnaissante à l'assemblée du calme autour de moi de cette façon réfléchir était nettement plus .. Attendez pourquoi ce silence ? Je fronçais les sourcils, devant moi le peu d'humains restant s'écartèrent formant une allée de part et d'autre de moi seul le bruit d'une démarche légère raisonné dans la pièce lorsque je vis les chaussures devant moi. Je me décalai à mon tour cédant la place à ce vampire lorsque je sentis un contact froid sur mon poignet decolant mon bras de mon flan, des murmures emergaient autour de moi mais toute mon attention était posée sur cet homme et sur les sensations que je resentais sur mon poignet.

_**« We need human blood tu survive. We're predators. Not puppies. »**_

Le froid tel une caresse envellopé mon poignet d'abord agreable puis legerement douloureux je senti l'inconnu tourner mon poignet dans sa direction, allais je mourir ici ? Je n'avais jamais vu un humain se faire mordre par un vampire la plupart du temps ils se contentaient de sectioner l'une de nos veines remplissant leur verres d'une part de notre vie. Je fus surprise et ne plus retenir mon mouvement de recule ni mon exclamation de stupeur, je remontai lentement mon regard vers mon futur bourreau ne souhaitant pas finir ma vie dans l'ignorance. Il semblait porté des vetements de grande qualitée vu les details, la coupe etait parfaite c'etait definitivement du bon travail et je me demandais si mon ami angela aurait pu réaliser ce genre de costumes malgres nos petits moyens.

Je continuais mon voyage comptant les boutons un par un m'octroyant quelques minutes de repit avant la revelation prochaine puis vint le premier éclat de peau, sa chemise était legerement entre ouverte j'avalais difficilement comme si ma gorge elle aussi tetanisée refusait de m'obéïr, à premiere vue il etait comme tous les autres de sa race aucun impurté mes yeux parcoururent les derniers centimetres de curiositée pour tomber sur un spectacle étonnant. L'inconnu était penché vers mon poigné, il était de toute beautée des cheveux en batailles bruns dont quelques reflets roux semblaient danser, il fermait les yeux semblant apprecier l'instant avec beaucoup de serenité ais je pouvais voir ses long cils glissant sur sa peau claire, mes yeux suivaient la courbe de sa machoire pour finir par ses levres qui semblaient s'etre encore approchée un peu plus de mon poignet.

Il prit une inspiration, je senti un mouvement d'air frais parcourir mon poignet augmentant la morsure froide de son contact, je realisai soudain que le predator le plus dangereux se trouvait devant moi, je n'etais pas son hôte mais sa proie. J'haletais de peur mes yeux s'ecarquillant, ma réaction semblant faire mouche puisqu'il redressa à vitesse vampirique son regard vers ma bouche, il commenca a m'étudier comme j'avais pu le faire avant lui.


	3. Chapitre 2

J'entendis un léger ronronnement je cherchais très rapidement autour de moi avaient ils des animaux de compagnie ? Cela me semblait surréaliste je n'ai jamais vu un vampire avoir de la compassion envers nous mais après tout nous sommes leur nourriture peut être prennent ils des animaux de compagnie pour combler l'ennui de leur éternité. A ce moment de ma vie je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison sans toute façon connaître la vérité.

**-Je vois que votre altesse semble attiré par cet arôme enivrant**,_ s'exclama joyeusement l'homme qui nous avait présenté comme du bétail._

La poitrine du vampire émis un grondement inquiétant mais terriblement sexy, se pourrait-il que le miaulement vienne de la également ? Je fronçais une fois encore les sourcils si Renée me voyait elle ne manquerait pas de me réprimander me citant une nouvelle fois « Une pomme flétrie personne n'en veut ma chérie alors cesse de te créer des rides», je rigolais intérieurement tout en levant les yeux au ciel il est vrai que j'allais sûrement être croquer par ce vampire avant la fin de la cérémonie vu son attitude.

**-Suis moi**,_ se contenta t-il de répondre dans ma direction_

Il tira légèrement sur mon bras signe de son impatience grandissante, je me pressais de le suivre ne voulant surtout pas m'attirer les foudres de cet être ni attirer encore plus l'attention sur moi, j'étais tout bonnement chanceuse mon plan furtif où j'étais sensé rester en retrait avait tout simplement volé en éclat !

Ce vampire avait capturé toute l'attention de la salle puis elle s'était retournée contre moi, je sentais les regards rougeoyants ramper sur ma peau, la convoitise rongeant peu a peu mon épiderme, mes poils s'hérissaient sous cet étrange sensation. La peur coulait dans mes veines se propageant lentement dans tous mes membres mais cet homme m'intriguait et j'eu pour la premiere fois de ma vie envie de connaître l'un d'eux, il m'intriguait autant que sa beautée me fascinait.

Il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils placé au fond de la salle, je fus réellement surprise et mal à l'aise lorsqu'il me tira sur ses genoux, mortifiée voilà comment je me sentais, completement mortifiée, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ne pouvait-il se contenter de m'avoir face à lui ? Rester debout aurait été plus confortable, ce fut definitivement mon opinion lorsque je vis qu'aucun vampire n'avaient manqués la scene.

J'étais maudite, j'étais loin d'etre la plus jolie fille de l'assemblée, il est vrai qu'une fois un vampire avait été attiré par mon sang mais le Sherif de Forks l'avait très vite rappelé à l'ordre. Je n'avais depuis eu aucun probleme je ne pense pas que je sois plus attirante qu'une autre proie, je m'etais contenté d'etre docile, inexistante et cela n'avait pas fonctionné, j'avais pensé qu'ils choissiraient des proies plus combatives histoires de s'amuser à nous torturer un peu comme j'avais pu le lire dans les écrits. Un deuxieme vampire pris place dans le fauteuil de droite et une troisieme de sexe feminin dans celui à gauche de mon geolier.

**- Etonnante n'est ce pas ? Elle a longtemps attiré les convoitises m'obligeant à rappeler à l'ordre certains aristocrates qui malgres leurs années d'existances ne semblaient pouvoir se controler face à cette delicieuse gourmandise.**

Je senti la poitrine contre laquelle j'etais collée vibrer legerement avant d'entendre un faible grondement comme si la menace ne s'adressait qu'a un cercle fermé de personnes les autres étant exclus de la conversation, j'en fus soulagée à vrai dire les autres vampires presents semblaient m'avoir enfin oublié , ils se contentaient de tournoyer ou de se sustenter de la compagnie des mes acolytes.

**- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne la convoite pas. Tu peux très facilement le verifier par toi même. Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'etais pas venu à l'un de nos bals que nous vaut ce changement ?**

**- Ne puis-je rendre visite à d'anciens camarades ?** _Sa voix froide et sans emotion m'envoya un frisson dans la colonne vertebrale._

**- Toi comme moi savons que ce n'est pas la raison de ta venue bien quelle me ravie,** _sussura la femme_

Ma position m'empechait de la voir et j'aurais aimé pouvoir étudier celle qui semblait attiré à cet instant l'attention de mon vampire. Attendez on rembobine 'mon' que m'arrive t-il ? Je deviens folle on a abaisser le taux d'oxygene et mon cerveau delire je ne vois pas d'autre solutions acceptables que la demence.

**- Comment te cacher la verité ma chere Maggie ?**_ Il lui fit un leger sourire et son rire retentit en réponse_. **Il se pourrait qu'une affaire m'est poussé à vous rendre visite plutot que ce que j'avais prévu. Aro a entendu parler de certains débordements dans le coin. Etes vous au courant ?**_ Sa voix n'avait plus rien de cordiale elle semblait dure, lourde d'une promesse funestre._

**- Tu sais bien que nous ne permettrions pas ce genre de débordements, si nous étions au courant le problèmes aurait déjà était résolu.**_ Chantonna le vampire blond à sa droite._

- **Il est vrai que certains bruits de couloirs sont parvenus à mes oreilles mais je n'ai eu aucune preuves de ces faits, nous surveillons nos sujets mais tu sais que certains semblent s'agiter depuis la rumeur selon laquelle il serait revenu**._ Cette femme semblait vouloir savoir si la rumeur était fondée. Qui était ce « il » dont elle parlait, surement un puissant vampire si j'en crois la fascination qui suintait de sa voix. _**Edward nous avons besoin de savoir et de rassurer les notres. **

**- Ce n'est pas une necessité contentez vous de maintenir l'autorité en faisant respecter la loi.**

Cette derniere phrase mis fin à la conversation et ils prirent tous les deux congés me laissant seule sur ses genoux. « Edward » c'etait un joli nom assez ancien mais sans l'être trop non plus. Il semblait avoir de l'influence sur les autres vampires de cette salle peut etre sera t-il plus civilisé que ses congeneres, peut etre qu'un enfant ne mangera pas le dernier bonbon, j'etais stupide biensur qu'il ne serait pas different sa proximité me faisait divaguée. Je ne savais pas que les vampires avaient eux aussi une odeur, j'humais discretement la sienne me regalant des saveurs épicées qu'elle laissait sur moi. Il prit une meche de mes cheveux et l'amena lentement jusqu'à son nez il ferma les yeux et sembla apprecier également mon odeur vu les vibrations de son torse de granit.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Salut à tous,_

_Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour les reviews j'avais apparemment cocher une case qui bloquait leur apparitions, je suis nouvelle et je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec tout ça._

_Merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir, j'espère que vous continuerez à partager cette fiction avec moi et que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre._

_C'est ma première fiction et j'ai du mal à contenir mon excitation, je peux comprendre l'impatience de certains à vouloir connaître la suite des événements l'ayant subie avec d'autres auteurs mais je vous assure que je suis toute aussi impatiente de vous la faire découvrir !_

_En ce qui concerne les POV je pense qu'ils seront majoritairement de Bella mais je vais essayé d'intégrer des POV de Edward et d'autres personnages dont je ne peux dévoiler l'identité sans gâcher votre surprise le moment venu ! Ce pendant je ne ferai pas ou peu de double POV je n'aime pas revenir en arrière pour revivre certains événements d'un autre point de vue surtout si cela n'est pas absolument nécessaire._

_Voilà je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture._

* * *

Le sang avait une odeur désagréable et j'essayai de combattre mon écoeurement, vomir ici ne serait pas je pense une très bonne idée. J'essayais de repéré discrètement les humains avec j'avais fait le voyage en vain, combien de temps allait durer cette mascarade, aucune horloge en vue, certainsvampire semblaient porter des monstres de fortunes mais ils étaient beaucoup trop loin. Je sentais son regard sur moi il m'étudiait depuis de longues minutes, il finit par briser le silence qui nous entouré.

**- Comment t'appelles tu ?**

Sa voix me fascinait je devais reprendre le contrôle je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'être une guimauve peut être qu'il se lasserait vite de moi s'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait. C'était décidé j'avais toute ma vie obéit aveuglement à toute sortes d'hérésie, si je devais un jour ne pas céder je pense que ce fut celui là, je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de ma famille ce n'était pas envisageable.

Un jour un humain avait désobéit à un vampire rompant la tranquillité du village, nous avions tous été sommés d'assister à ses cris de souffrances, les murs n'arrêtaient pas notre imagination ni les hurlements glaçants notre sang, je me souviens de son regard lorsqu'il était ressortis et des sourires sournois de ces démons qui l'avaient punis, j'en tremble encore.

Peut être serais je également punie pour désobéissance mais bien vite je serai de retour dans la navette car même si Forks n'était pas le rêve américain les gens qui s'y trouvaient m'aideraient à ne pas sombrer dans l'obscurité.

Pendant ma réflexion je senti le vampire glisser sa main le long du cuir de mes cheveux, j'ouvris les yeux lorsqu'une violente douleur s'y réveilla, il inclina ma tête dans un angle qui ne m'était pas agréable, mes yeux furent face à deux pupilles écarlates et ce que j'y vis me fit hoqueter de peur. Pendant quelques secondes j'envisagais de reculer de cet homme qui malgres sa froideur ne pouvait venir que des enfer mais comme s'il avait compris mon intention il empoigna agressivement ma cuisse de sa deuxième main.

**- Je ne suis pas réputé pour ma patience, quel est ton nom petite chose fragile ?**

Lasse toi de moi, d'autres femmes plus belles et plus dociles pourront te convenir, s'il vous plaît qu'il dépose ses iris pourpres sur l'une d'entre elle, était ce mal de vouloir le bonheur au détriment d'une autre ? Je ne savais toujours pas ce que ce vampire voulait de moi mais honnêtement ce serait vous mentir de vous dire que je savais qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec moi pour la soirée . Ce que j'avais lu dans ces yeux était bien plus inquiétant que ce qu'il paraît être, ce chat ne se contenterai pas d'une soirée d'amusement car bien trop gourmand il en demanderait toujours plus et lorsqu'il se lasserait qu'adviendrait-il de la femme qu'il aura malmené ? Je ne voulais pas de ce destin pour moi, je ne voulais pas être cette femme, peut être étais je égoïste mais je ne le mérité pas.

Las de mon silence il soupira, j'avais réussi je réprimais le léger sourire qui me démangeait mais je savais que la punition serait tout de même exemplaire après cet incident, j'attendais acceptant avec fatalité celle ci qui ne tarderait pas a tomber.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de ses lèvres roses et je vis passer une lueur d'amusement dans yeux, qu'avais je fait ? Pauvre idiote !

Il se releva à vitesse vampirique et me plaça face à l'assemblée,tout se déroula tellement vite que j'étais un peu perdue, il glissa l'un de ses mains jusqu'à mon poignet tandis que l'autre dégagée ma nuque. J'étais tétanisée je scannai la salle à la recherche d'une réponse parce que putain je ne savais décidément pas ce qui n'allait pas chez ce vampire, la plupart des vampires se réjouissaient du spectacle que donnait leur hôte tandis que les humains dont la respiration semblait s'être arrêtée comme la mienne attendaient plein d'angoisse ce qui allait suivre.

- **Quelle délicieuse créature, mon chaton ne semble pas très obéissant ! Susurra**_ t-il prés de mon oreille_

**- Mon cœur saigne de n'avoir pu te conquérir, **_s'exclama t-il théâtralement face à son auditoire tout en levant ma main vers son visage._

L'assemblée sembla amusée et quelques rires s'échappèrent tandis que d'autres semblaient me convoiter d'une façon déplaisante. Il me force à regarder vers mon poignet et repris son monologue.

**- Peut être que ton sang saura apaisé le cœur que tu as blessé**, _rigola t-il_

Une légère douleur au poignet me réveilla et je compris que j'avais été trop loin et que ça ne devait pas se passer de cette façon mon plan se retournait contre moi, stupide Bella la chance n'avait jamais été de mon coté et elle semblait m'avoir désertée ce soir également. Quelques gouttes de sangs s'échappèrent de l'entaille retraçant sur leur passage la ligne d'une veine et j'entendis des grognements lointains, Edward approcha ses lèvres et lécha lentement le sang remonta vers la blessure, il ronronna contre mon dos relâchant l'étau de ma tête pour enserrer fermement ma taille.

Je me souviens qu' Edward s'était s'exclamait que pourtant le courant passait bien entre eux et qu'elle devait aussi sûrement le ressentir, je fronçais les sourcils me disant que le mystère était résolu ce vampire était sociopathe et avait de graves lésions cérébrales.

Puis tout s'enchaîna vite , trop vite, je sentis une morsure et contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours imaginé la douleur ne fut pas celle que je soupçonnais, une euphorie se propagea à l'intérieur de moi je n'avais jamais éprouvée une sensation aussi bonne que celle là, langoureuse elle léchait chaque centimètres de mon être, mon corps réagissait tel un traître et mon cerveau ne semblait plus capable de diriger.

Je me laissais emporter par ce désir qui me consumait mes seins souffrait d'une attention qu'ils n'avaient pas et une chaleur agréable et douloureuse se nichait dans mon intimité, mes jambes se frottèrent entre elles cherchant un moyen d'apaiser cette tension insoutenable. Je sentis le corps chaud d'Eward et malgres ma répulsion mon corps l'appelait, se frottant honteusement à lui dont l'excitation n'était plus un secret pour le bas de mon dos, il colla sa main contre le bas de mon ventre rapprochant un peu plus nos bassins, je me tortillais contre ce bourreau cherchant à tout prix son contact et ma libération, puis mon corps repris peu à peu le contrôle de lui même la honte remplaçant la volupté.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Je venais de prendre du plaisir avec un vampire, je me demandais quelle genre de punition était ce, la gêne et l'humiliation était déjà nos quotidien peut être se contenterai t-il de ça.

Mon corps était épuisé j'observais Edward ne voulant pas croiser le reste de l'assemblée il léchait les dernières gouttes autour de la blessure qu'il venait de m'infliger, se sentant observé il dirigea sur regard sur moi, le renfoncement dans mon dos me mettait mal à l'aise et j'essayais de m'éloigner de son désir, mon geste sembla l'amusé un peu plus car il resserra son emprise sur moi appuyant plus fermement son sexe contre mes fesses, vaincu par l'epuisement la dernière chose que je vis fut son sourire en coin puis je sombrais.


End file.
